


Flatcakes

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinji makes pancakes for Aki





	Flatcakes

“How do you get them so fluffy?” Aki asked softly. He kept his voice low. When Shinji was in the kitchen he hated for the rest of the team to be gawking at him. It was bad enough that Aegis had found him out. Bad enough she had then sold him out. Aki had found it funny.

Honestly it was pretty funny but Shinji was still pretty shy about coming forward about how much he liked cooking and taking care of everyone.

“Get it fluffy?” Shinji glanced at him before he eased the spatula under the pancake. He just eased it around the sides before he turned the stove’s heat to low. “What kind of pancakes are you eating if it isn’t fluffy?”

“Mine tend to come out a bit flat.” Aki admitted with a smile. “Sometimes hard. The sides are really crispy. Sometimes the entire thing falls apart. Or breaks in the pan.” He recalled. “Yeah sometimes it’s just a mess of crumbs.” It was funny to see the way Shinji’s face changed with every word from his mouth. The shock and distain actually made his day. “You really take cooking seriously.” Aki laughed. “I was joking about the last part.”

“That’s only slightly reassuring.” Shinji glared at him. “The rest of it is still pretty disturbing Aki.” His spatula went back into the pan and eased under the pancake. “How the hell can it be your favourite food and you can’t do something so simple?” The spatula moved and Aki was treated to the sight of the Pancake flipping through the air. Golden brown top, no cracks nothing burned. “Give it a few seconds more will ya?” Shinji murmured as he watched Aki. “You’re drooling.”

“I’m not!” Aki wiped his mouth to make sure and glared at Shinji’s shaking back. “Very funny Shinji.”

“If I don’t stress you.” Shinji laughed. “Who will? We’ve been like this forever. Get used to it.”

“I’m already used to it.” Aki rolled his eyes. “But back to you being a snob over pancakes.”

“I’m not even going to stress you about not making it from scratch.” Shinji pulled a plate towards him as he watched the pan. “Even though you really should. It’s not that hard, it’s better for you the ingredients are that hard to get. Even here. Honestly homemade is so much better than the store brands. But store brand is so easy, how do you fuck that up?”

“You would be surprised.” Aki had a few good memories of some seriously good fuckups. Even in the dorm. Especially in the dorm. He and Fuuka could hold hands on how badly that one time they had tried but had messed up. Like seriously messed up. he was lucky that it was just between them. Lease he was hoping it would stay that way.

“At this point?” Shinji glanced at him. “After seeing some of the people in here? I don’t think I would be surprised at anyone messing up anything. I think I shouldn’t be surprised but the idiots in here keep testing me. But I can’t believe you fuck up that bad.”

“Screw you.” Aki laughed good-naturedly. “Sometimes you just mess up.”

“I agree.” Shinji moved the pan to the plate and slid the pancake into it. He scrapped more butter into the pan and set it back on the stove and turned the heat from low to high. “But somehow Aki I get the feeling that sometimes isn’t the right way to describe it for you. More like all the time.”

“Oh shush.” Aki smiled. “We can’t all be perfect.”

“What you mean is that not everyone can carry talent and common sense.” Aki sighed as he took up the contain of batter and began to pour into the pan slowly. “It’s a sad thing to know but we have to accept it.”

“Honestly.” Aki crossed his hands. “You’re impossible.”

“You’re protein obsessed.” Shinji shot back. “I hope you know that because of you I’m doing ham, sausages and eggs so late in the evening.”

“Pancakes have no set time to eat.” Aki pointed out as he watched Shinji’s back. “But you know we’re getting off topic. How do you get them so fluffy?”

“Don’t you want to learn more how to keep them whole and stop them from burning?” Shinji tossed back at him dryly. “Somehow that feels like that’s more important.”

“Fine.” Aki scoffed. “Keep your pancake secrets.”

“Oh for-“ Shinji groaned. “Good grief. It’s the batter Aki. Nothing that special. It’s just the damn batter.”

“The batter?” Aki stepped up to Shinji’s side and stared down at the stove. He eyed the pancake in the pan before he eyed the container with the batter. “That’s it?”

“You must add too much water.” Shinji said as he turned the stove low again. “When it’s runny it spreads out and it doesn’t stack up. it has less body. When there is a thick batter, lots of egg, lots of flour and everything else it is thick and hard to move.” He moved his spoon through the batter. Aki watched how it wiggled. “Firm and smooth means fluffy. You have to whip it pretty good too. I mix it by hand for a few minutes to make sure it’s smooth but still firm.”

“Most of that I don’t get.” Aki admitted as Shinji checked under the pancake in the pan. “But.” He continued as Shinji flipped the pancake and he saw the smooth golden top. “It does sound like it makes sense. Maybe I should try that next time.”

“I think you should work on not burning the place down.” Shinji dryly stated. “It’s heart breaking to see how awful both of you are. Pancakes are supposed to be your favourite food but you just suck. You suck at ramen too.”

“Do I really suck at ramen?” Aki frowned. “It still tastes nice.”

“Believe me.” Shinji was quick to tell him. “You suck. If I didn’t like you so much.” His cheeks coloured. “No way I’d stay around a food disaster to happen. I don’t understand how you stay looking like that when you abuse your body like that.”

“Why I look like this.” Aki glanced down at himself before he met Shinji’s eyes. “Isn’t that because of you? You’ve been feeding me and telling me what to eat for years. So most of this is you. You helping me into this.” Shinji flushed. “Sculpting me?” Aki teased.

“I’ll sculpt something if you don’t go over there.” Shinji pointed to the outside of the kitchen and Aki laughed. “And leave me alone. I’ll call you when it’s down. Just go away.”


End file.
